Collaboration
by FloweRara
Summary: Kerja sama seperti apa agar kolaborasi ini tak segera berakhir? / AU KabutoIno / For LOVE4INO Event 2016
**COLLABORATION**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan kesenangan

 **For (belated) Love4INO Event 2016 – Pisces – 3**

OOC! AU! Plotless! Sistem kebut!  
Yamanaka Ino & Yakushi Kabuto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke atas meja tanpa minat.

Wanita pirang itu sedang sangat bosan karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain duduk manis di kursi roda. Lebih-lebih, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi tak mengajaknya bicara. Ino tidak senang bicara sendiri, dan ia memilih bersuara lewat ketukan jemari.

"Berhenti menggerakkan tanganmu, Ino."

Ino tak acuh. Teguran barusan tak membuatnya menghentikan adegannya. Ia malah semakin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan bising.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Jeda dua detik hingga Ino akhirnya menyahut, "Apa?" Namun jarinya masih mengetuk-ngetuk dengan irama yang lebih pelan.

"Jangan gerakkan tanganmu seperti itu."

Ino mendesah pelan. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan ganti bersedekap di depan dada. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan pandangannya beralih keluar jendela. _Setidaknya ada yang mengajaknya bicara._

"Kau tahu, Kabuto," Ino berujar lambat, "kursi rodamu sama sekali tidak menarik. Aku lebih suka mengejar kriminal di luar sana, daripada harus disekap dalam ruang sempit seperti ini."

"Hm, dan lukamu bisa kembali terbuka nanti." Kabuto menyahut tenang dari balik meja kerjanya.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Ino. Atau kau akan semakin merepotkanku."

Kata-kata Kabuto terdengar seperti ultimatum di telinga Ino. Wanita pirang itu membuang napas kesal. Sebenarnya ia tahu jika Kabuto memang sedang sibuk. Dan sebagai _partner_ , Ino seharusnya tidak mengganggu.

Mereka memang hanya sebatas rekan kerja yang sudah empat bulan ini terlibat dalam misi dari atasan mereka, Tuan Orochimaru, sosok mistrius yang mengetuai organisasi independen penumpas kriminal.

Dan dalam misi kali ini, hanya ada mereka berdua. Yakushi Kabuto dan Yamanaka Ino.

Yakushi Kabuto, seorang yang ahli menyamar dan mencari peluang; sementara Yamanaka Ino, seorang yang pandai membaca pikiran dan situasi. Adalah kebetulan jika Kabuto juga menguasai medis dan pengobatan. Tak heran jika sekarang Kabuto merawat luka-luka Ino akibat misi mereka saat membekuk geng perdagangan liar di utara kota.

Sebenarnya, Ino berpendapat jika Kabuto adalah _partner_ -nya yang paling serasi.

Ia menikmati saat-saat ketika mereka menyusup dengan susah payah ke area musuh. Ia menikmati penyamaran-penyamaran mereka dengan berbagai peran, juga penyadapan demi penyadapan yang mereka lakukan. Pun saat tiba waktu penyerbuan dan dirinya mendapat oleh-oleh luka tembak di kedua tungkai kakinya. Ino masih tetap menikmati keseluruhan misi mereka. Kabuto yang tenang dan taktis, bersama dirinya yang gesit dan analis.

Namun lebih dari itu, sebenarnya ada ketertarikan khusus yang tak bisa dijelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Hal-hal yang membuat Ino tidak suka jika pria berkacamata itu mulai keasyikan berkutat dengan tabung reaksi, senapan, atau lembar laporan—sementara dirinya hanya duduk tak berdaya di kursi roda.

Tidak, Yamanaka Ino bukan wanita manja. Dalam beberapa hal, ia malah sangat mandiri. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia tetaplah seorang perempuan.

Lamunan Ino tersentak kala Kabuto muncul di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan gelas piala. "Minumlah. Aku tahu, kau penggemar anggur hitam."

Ino menatap gelas itu sejenak. Ia menerima tangkai gelas pialanya dengan enggan. "Terima kasih, aku sudah membuatmu semakin repot," sindirnya.

Kabuto tertawa kecil. "Mari bersulang untuk kesuksesan misi kemarin," ia mendentingkan gelasnya, "dan untuk kerja sama yang menyenangkan empat bulan ini."

Gelas mereka saling beradu. Namun Ino tidak segera meminum anggurnya. Ia hanya memainkan gelasnya sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Sikap Ino rupanya disadari Kabuto. Pria berkacamata itu mengerutkan kening, lalu meletakkan gelasnya yang tersisa setengah di atas meja. "Kau tidak terlihat senang setelah misi ini berakhir, Yamanaka."

"Apa kelihatannya begitu?"

"Ya, kau tidak senang."

Ino menarik napas. Ia berpaling menatap lelaki berkacamata di hadapannya. "Kau lupa jika sedang berhadapan dengan ahli pembaca pikiran? Aku bisa memanipulasi tangkapanmu atasku."

"Ya, kau memang sangat pandai membaca pikiran—tapi tidak dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Sejak tadi, kau bahkan sudah membuang napas berkali-kali," tandas Kabuto. "Kau tidak senang misi ini berakhir, Yamanaka?"

Ino mulai merasa lelah dengan pembicaraan yang tak berujung. "Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu, Mr. Yakushi. Apa kau senang misi ini berakhir?"

"Ya."

Jawaban itu terlalu cepat bagi Ino. Terasa sesuatu menghentak di dadanya. Ia tentu tidak lupa, Kabuto sangat pandai menyamar. Dirinya sendiri juga pandai memainkan pikiran. Mereka adalah dua manusia paling manipulatif yang bersembunyi di balik topeng-topeng peran. Ah, atau haruskah dikatakan 'etika dan profesionalitas kerja'?

Ino membuang napas lagi.

Jeda demi jeda berlalu, namun hening masih tersisa. Ino enggan berkata-kata. Tapi rupanya Kabuto tidak. Suaranya kembali mengudara di telinga Ino.

"Aku lebih suka misi baru. Kau mau bekerja sama lagi denganku?"

"Tidak tertarik," jawab Ino cepat.

"Kau akan tertarik, Yamanaka."

"Tidak."

"Kau akan tertarik."

Ino menegakkan punggung. Gelas piala di tangannya bergerak-gerak. "Kerja sama apalagi yang kaumaksud? Kau mau membuat misi baru setelah misi kita berakhir? Kau yakin Tuan Orochimaru menyetujuimu?"

Yakushi Kabuto hanya tersenyum. Pria itu dengan tenangnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya―, "Kerja sama seumur hidup, mungkin?" ― _sebuah cincin keemasan yang berkilauan_.

 _APA?_

Yamanaka Ino tersedak di tempat.

Lamaran yang cukup tiba-tiba, eh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN:

wohohohoho paineli bisa publish juga (telat woi telaaat) (ini maksa wooi ini maksaaaa). duuh maap banget untuk keterlambatan dan segala kekurangannya yah. engga tau juga kenapa ceritanya jadi mlipir ke sana kemari (plak)

terima kasih sudah membaca :D jangan sungkan beri tahu saya jika menemukan typo atau kesalahan lainnya :*

HAPPY (belated) LOVE4INO 2016! :3


End file.
